


单向情愫

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	单向情愫

**Author's Note:**

> *文中本亨已经在一起了，杰亨是朋友+炮友关系，友人以上恋人未满  
> *哭唧唧的哼出没注意，三俗肉注意

淋浴间的水流声停了，Henry裹着雪白的浴袍走出来，发现Jason和他刚进门时的姿势一模一样，依然双手捞着沙发背大咧咧地坐着，神色阴沉地盯着电视，Henry在心里偷笑了下，光着脚走过去缩到沙发上。

Jason没有看向他，但面部表情在Henry靠近的一刹那柔和了许多。结实粗壮的手臂环过Henry的身体，让他躺在自己的大腿上，手掌轻轻抚摸着他的头发，就像凶猛的雄狮极力克制力度对待一只柔软的白兔，这说来有点可笑，毕竟Henry才是那个拥有无坚不摧的钢铁之躯的超人不是吗？他的思想有点飘忽，而他甜蜜的男孩只是用湿漉漉的脑袋蹭了蹭他的手掌，喉头发出舒服的咕哝声。

“你把自己洗成了香喷喷的甜点。”

Henry勾起嘴角，闭着眼睛哼道：“不是我自诩，我本来就有那么香。”

Jason挑起一边的眉毛，健壮的上身将Henry整个圈住，在他光滑的脖颈上边嗅边刻下一个个吮吻。

“我的男孩，你来这是为了勾引我？”

“没有……Jay，够了，不要像我家的狗那样，痒死了。”Henry缩着脑袋笑嘻嘻闪躲，翻过身对上了Jason的嘴唇，男人在接触到柔软的唇瓣时便停住了动作，随即将黑发男子圈得更紧，舌头强硬地窜进湿热的口腔。Henry的视线模糊了，Jason的动作凶猛而不留余地，像是要将他拆吃入腹，他可以感受到不同于那个人的吻技，丰润的唇瓣被舔舐得鲜艳欲滴，就连舌头也被对方吸住，用力嘬吮，发出令人羞赧的水声。

过度的舌吻让Henry几乎透不过气，他的双手抵在Jason强壮的胸肌上，努力不让自己因为对方的舌头舔到上颚而舒爽颤抖得不能自已。

Jason将这些天的思念化作对Henry肉体的无限渴求，狠狠吻了个够本，以至于最后松开的时候，Henry红肿的唇已无意识地微张，上面濡湿得闪亮的尽是他俩的津液，像极了饱受摧残的花朵。

“天呐，你真是——”回过神来的Henry叹息道，用手指擦去嘴角的津液，然后瞄了眼Jason胯下支起的帐篷，皱了皱眉。“我刚飞了好几个小时，现在困得很。”

Jason耸了耸肩，倒是没有继续下去，只是体贴地把Henry重新放回大腿上，手指摩挲着他的脸颊，也没想着如何消减下体的欲火。

“你那糖爹愿意放你出来？”

Henry瞥了他一眼，没有说话。

于是Jason心领神会，“吵架了？”

“算是吧，大概……”Henry闭上双眼，似乎有点不堪重负。

Jason原本就不打算过多介入他们俩之间，所以并没有多问，仅是安慰性地亲了亲Henry的额头。他的男孩看上去累极了，但依旧是光彩夺目，一如他们相遇的那天，隔着纷乱的人潮，他一眼就注意到了那抹与周围格格不入的身影，高大俊美，温柔，却又寂寞。

他捞过Henry的腿弯将他一把抱起，走进了卧室，两人一起倒在了大床中央。Henry以一种缺乏安全感的姿势窝在他的胸口，手攥着Jason的衬衫。

“你睡吧，我陪着你。”

Jason低语道，搂紧了Henry。

“谢谢你，Jay，你一向对我那么好。”Henry轻飘飘的声音像是梦呓，“Ben，他……他也对我很好，但那不一样。”

当然不一样。Jason在心中回答，微笑着摇了摇头。Henry很快就陷入了梦乡，发出小动物般微弱的呼吸音。

 

临近傍晚的时候Henry才悠悠转醒。他眨了眨眼，四处张望了下，他还是躺在原来的地方，但床头亮起了灯，Jason一手搂着他，一手翻着本书在看。

Henry在床上伸了个懒腰，打了个懒洋洋的哈欠，Jason嘴角带笑，揉了揉他凌乱的黑色小卷毛。

“睡够了？”

“嗯哼。”Henry舔了舔嘴唇，露出了一抹不怀好意的笑。作为他的朋友兼炮友，Jason相当明白他休息充分的甜蜜男孩最想要的是什么，噢，某种程度上来讲，Henry真是食不餍足，这也是Jason喜欢在操他的时候骂他小浪货的原因。

“你的肌肉真是太可怕了。”Henry分开双腿跨坐在Jason腰上，双手掐着鼓胀的手臂肌肉，再滑到比自己还要健硕的胸肌上，“他们都羡慕我，而我更羡慕你。”

“噢，我的小甜心，你已经相当完美。”Jason享受地躺在床上，一边调笑道。结束拍摄后的Henry瘦得很快，再加上他实在经受不住美食的诱惑，自然不会刻意控制饮食，以至于现在的身体线条比饰演超人时柔和多了，Jason的大手握住他的肩膀，慢慢滑到腰上。

“我更喜欢现在的你，体脂率正常，不得不说手感棒透了。”

说完Henry就瞪了他一眼，然而高涨的情欲令他的一举一动都带上了诱惑。他慢吞吞地摆动腰臀，用自己不着片缕的股间隔着浴袍磨蹭Jason的老二。

“嘶，你再扭我们就没法儿好好聊天了。”

Jason笑着拍了把他的屁股，留恋地揉捏了下。

“那就干我啊，”Henry绯红的舌尖舔了舔下唇，手探进Jason的腿间，握住了灼热的硬物，“长着那么大的玩意儿不好好使用怎么行。”

这就有点超过了。Jason粗重地呼了口气，直起身握住Henry的臀部，直接抱着他从床上起来。Henry惊叫一声，双腿夹紧了Jason的腰，突然悬空的眩晕感令他异常兴奋。Jason确实力大无比，这一直令Henry心有不甘，甚至有点嫉妒。

“你的daddy没喂饱你？”Jason含住Henry发红的耳垂，舔舐着敏感的耳廓，怀中的男子舒服地呻吟出声，双手搂紧了他的脖子。

“是因为他老了抱不动你？宁愿让他性感漂亮的爱人去找别的男人代替自己操他？”

Henry浑身颤抖了下，像是有点生气，咬了咬嘴唇呵斥道：“不许说Ben的坏话。”

Jason不置可否地耸耸肩，Henry在他怀中扭动了起来，似乎想要从他身上下去，“我饿了，放我去厨房。”

“好吧，你这个心情转变得比女人还快的家伙。”Jason也没感到愧疚，下一秒就将Henry小心地放回地面，黑发男子瘪着嘴，收拢睡袍头也不回地走向厨房。他慢吞吞地在后面跟着，倚在门框上打量着Henry忙活的身影。

“Henry，说真的有时候我也搞不懂你。”他交叉着双臂，语调平稳地开口，“要不是我知道你和他互相爱得要命，我真以为他在虐待你。”

他看到Henry的动作停滞了一下，于是补充，“不是肉体，我是说精神。”

“我懂，我懂你想说什么，”Henry的语气带着点焦虑，“我也不清楚，他给我的感觉太……沉重了，有点时候我会觉得我和他一定不是同个世界的人，但悲惨的是灵魂又羁绊在了一起。我想极尽所能地靠近他，可他总是显得那么远，他的学识、谈吐，他的地位，他的阅历经验，他的一切一切都显得他如此遥不可及。”

Henry打开了煤气，又把它关了。

“这样的感觉和那些水乳交融的温馨以及火辣的性爱穿插于我的生活中，实际上我自己也糊涂了，或许是我们之间11岁的年龄差造就了太多隔阂。”

Jason在一旁静静地听着，他能听出Henry声音中的迟疑和难过，而他默不作声地站了一会儿，随即发出了一声气恼的啧声，快步走向了Henry，没等他回过身便一把将他搂进怀中。

“所以你现在最需要的是我的安慰。”Jason的脸颊磨蹭着他的头顶，温暖而紧致的拥抱令Henry提起的心瞬间放下了，事实上，他确实很需要行事做人都大咧咧的Jason的安抚，他没有那么多权衡轻重，没有过多隐藏的心思，也没有那些没完没了的患得患失和若即若离。

“或者帮你转移注意力？你想我怎么干你，嗯？”Jason环住他的腰，嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，吐出的呼吸令他感到麻痒极了。

“还是说把选择权交给我？”大手捏起Henry挺翘得不像话的臀瓣，揉面团一样，再突然松开让它弹回去。

“……随你喜欢，快点。”

Henry催促着，下一刻就被男人按在台面上，撅起屁股对着他。Jason轻而易举地就扯掉了那件松松垮垮的浴袍，双手抚摸着Henry干净而光滑的肌肤，从敏感的颈侧到蝴蝶骨，滑到紧窄的腰肢，最后停留在两瓣翘臀上揉捏了把，然后毫无预兆地掰开臀瓣将嘴凑了过去。

“啊！别……”

惊慌的喘息从Henry口中溢出，Jason置若罔闻般伸出舌头，着迷地舔着那小小的肉洞，甚至用上牙齿轻咬着可怜的菊瓣，粉色的一圈皱褶被他尽数舔湿，等到小口微微张开时迅速将舌头滑了进去，润滑起了窄小的肠道。

“唔嗯……很奇怪……”

Henry扭动着腰，肠道内蠕动的湿滑物体让他十分羞耻。虽说Ben也喜欢舔他的屁股，但他从未习惯于这种事，在情爱上相对比较保守的他不太能理解男人对他丰满臀部以及里面藏着的肉穴的喜爱，以至于每次被舔肛，都会以他哑着嗓子哭泣求饶结尾。

“你连这种地方都好好洗了。”Jason的语气带着满意，退出舌头，在颤抖翕张的肉穴上刻下一个湿漉漉的吮吻，Henry呜咽着夹紧屁股，小穴立刻闭得紧紧的，不让任何东西进入。

“乖孩子，放松，”Jason拍了拍他的臀瓣，大拇指在缩小的穴口上揉捻着，“你这样怎么让daddy喂饱你？”

他能感觉得到，在他说出“daddy”一词的时候Henry猛震了下，随后像完全妥协的人质般软趴趴地倒在台面上，将脑袋埋进双臂间，闷闷地说道：“对不起。”

真是一副乖巧惹人怜爱的样子。Jason明白他的男孩喜欢跟另一个男人玩些什么，他时常会有种诡异的想法，Henry的内心一定骚透了，即便外表总是优雅矜持，被人戏谑开黄腔都会害羞，但他又沉迷于年长许多的男人身下，享受被人玩弄的刺激，那会让他变成贪婪的小婊子，变成另外一个谁也不知道的Henry Cavill。

是不是因为自己不够老，不够Ben那样老奸巨猾，所以才一直泡不到Henry？Jason总是没来由地气愤，可惜他不能跟向来无话不谈的Henry抱怨，他可尝过男孩气呼呼地扭头就走，直接飞回他糖爹那儿躲起来整整一个月的滋味。

真他妈不公平。

“把你的长腿岔开点。”Jason半是泄愤般地发出指令，伸出舌头在柔软的会阴上狠狠舔了一道，Henry像触电似的抖了抖，下一刻乖乖地分开双腿站着。

几乎在每一次性爱里Jason都要感慨Henry的乖巧，他仿佛天生适合干这个，看那自动变得潮湿的洞口，还有他转向Jason的脸颊上委屈的表情和飘起的红晕，不自觉扭动的窄腰仿佛在催促男人快点进入。

Henry饿极了，肉穴发痒似的难受，他低声唤着“Jay，Jay……”，一边可怜兮兮地朝他眨巴水润的蓝眼。

“你这个淫荡的孩子，谁把你教成这样的？”

Jason选择不再忍耐，直接捞起他的双腿从后面将他抱了起来，给孩童把尿的姿势令Henry羞耻极了，他的双手无处可借力，只能捂住嘴巴，感受到一根火热的巨大硬物直挺挺地戳着他的洞口，一下，两下，缓缓戳开他的肉穴，却只是在逗弄它，用胀大的龟头磨蹭湿得快出水的小巧穴口。

这样的动作快把Henry逼疯了，他扭动身子，喉头都发出了接近撒娇的轻吟，嘴里喃喃说着“Jay……快进来，不要玩了……”

就在Henry还迷迷茫茫祈求着被贯穿的时候，他感受到Jason的双手袭上了他的胸部，按揉那处饱满，这样的动作使得他挂在Jason臂弯的腿被举得更高，门户大开的羞耻和坠落的恐慌令Henry惊叫出声，而下一秒，Jason便朝厨房外走去，同时将硬得发痛的肉棒顶进了Henry的嫩穴。

“天呐……Jay……”

小穴被大肉棒撑得不留一丝缝隙，Jason还在他耳边吐气，用带有笑意的低沉嗓音问“这下爽了吗？”Henry没办法答话，Jason第一下顶进去之后便仿佛打开了什么开关，他从不知道男人可以一边走一边如此高频率地操干自己，这样的体位让他根本连逃走都不行，被肉棒捅得酸软的小穴已经开始出汁，在快而狠的戳刺中溅出绯红的小洞，打湿了Jason的耻毛。

“啊啊……不……”

从Jason的视角，他甚至看到了Henry被自己操出的眼泪，而下面那圆翘的屁股正努力吞含自己的阳具。Henry整个人都像个破碎的玩偶，黑色的额发蜷曲着贴在额头，眉头微蹙，蓝眼睛随着每次狠操而舒爽得半眯，就连无意识张开的绯红的嘴都在哼出比平时要尖细的呻吟。他惊人的美貌在性爱中更加耀眼。

“乖孩子，告诉daddy，你喜欢男人的肉棒吗？”

Jason揉着他的胸部，还不忘用手指捻着两颗敏感的乳头，上下都被快感占据的Henry连瞪视都变得轻飘无力。

“Baby boy，不要让我问第二次。”

他警告道，随后停住了脚步，捞着Henry双腿的手臂更紧了些，当Henry还在疑惑的时候，那根可怕的肉柱开始在他的嫩穴中狂插猛戳，而Jason握紧他胸部的手攥得更加用力，从指缝中挤出了白花花的乳肉，红肿的乳头发胀发痒，羞耻地挺翘着。

“啊啊啊！！Jay……别……太快了……呜……我喜欢……我喜欢男人的肉棒……”

Henry是真的被操到哭了出来，忍着强烈的羞赧哭叫着，Jason就像毫不留情的永动机那般，挺动着坚硬的硕大性器凌辱Henry小小的肉洞，高速的冲撞碾磨使得Henry有种被捅到最深处的感觉，脆弱的肠壁都快被磨破了，而就在Jason对水穴的疯狂戳顶下，一个隐秘的小点被捅中了，如同被抽了一鞭子似的酥麻感让Henry浑身一抖，止不住求饶起来“那里……不能再插了……求你……”

可惜他不知道自己暴露了敏感点的位置，下一刻男人就将目标放在那一点上，每次插入都必定用龟头碾压那极度敏感的小点，Henry浑身痉挛般颤抖，甚至发不出更多尖叫，只能溢出细微的啜泣音，他的阴茎没被玩弄便翘得高高的，随着Jason的抽插甩出了前液。

“这才是我的乖男孩。”Jason称赞道，亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，“射出来吧，宝贝。”

他说着，挺动肉棒对准敏感点来回撞击了几下，就感受到Henry绷紧了身子，仰起脑袋，抑制不住地浪叫了一声，随后星星点点的白浊便坠落在地面。Jason轻笑了下，看着Henry高潮后脆弱无助的模样，压抑住高涨的欲火，双手环抱住Henry的腿弯，过大的力度将白皙的大腿都掐得发红，之后毫无预警地开始新一轮的抽插。

“啊！不……怎么可以……”

Henry瞪大了双眼，脸颊酡红，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的他敏感得不行，就感受到翕张的肉穴再度塞满了火热的肉棒，混着肠液翻搅穿插发出令人羞耻的水声。

“Jay……Jason！呜呜……要坏掉了……”

美丽的英国男人被操到哭泣求饶，这样的景象让Jason的欲望膨胀到最大，他一边亲吻Henry的侧脸安抚他，一边毫不留情地猛干他的小穴，势要挤出那丰满臀部中的每一滴淫水。

——就算操坏他也没关系。反正Henry迟早都会是他的。

他竟在心中这么想。而紧接着，Henry就像被猎人射击中的可怜小兽，身子猛抖了一下，软软的阴茎射出了淡金色的液体。他被Jason操到失禁了，这样的认知让Henry瞪大了湛蓝的双眼，耻辱的泪水再次浮上了眼眶。

Jason最后狠操了几下，将大量的白浊灌进了Henry的肠道深处，而Henry还在抽噎，似乎是对淫荡的自己感到糟糕透顶。虽然看着Henry丢脸是件异常愉悦的事，可Jason也知道轻重，他小心地放下了Henry，将自己的肉棒抽了出来，面对面地将Henry整个抱入怀中，温暖的手掌爱抚着他黑色的小卷毛。

Henry咬着嘴唇依偎在他胸膛上，脸红红的，眉头委屈地皱起来。

说真的，Jason觉得他这副模样可爱极了。

 

性爱结束后的Jason去洗了个澡，刚走进卧室，就看见裹着白色被子的Henry缩成一团，连脑袋都没有露出来。

他不禁感到有点好笑，于是坐过去连人带被抱住了那一团软绵绵的东西。

“现在感到害羞了？”

“闭嘴。”裹得严严实实的被子里传来Henry闷闷的声音。“你害我尿得到处都是。”

Jason忍不住笑了一声，“也没有那么夸张。毕竟你的东西是我清理的，我最清楚。”

“天呐！Jason！”Henry掀开被子，露出涨红的脸，连耳朵都红透了，“你就是想看我出丑！”

“谁说的，”Jason压倒了Henry，掐住他的手腕固定在两侧，在他的嘴上刻下了响亮的一吻，“你美得无与伦比。如果可以的话，我真想娶你。”

Henry睁大了双眼，一脸惊讶地望着异常认真的Jason，随后害羞又为难地别过了脸去。

 

END


End file.
